<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I trust you by Lara_Kaminari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815153">I trust you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari'>Lara_Kaminari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra saca lo peor de todos, pero te tengo a ti y eso es lo único que importa ¿verdad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo siento muy acelerado, pero es que necesito sacar esta idea de mi mente o explotaré.<br/>Planeo que sean capítulos cortos, simplemente me gusta torturar personajes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerra los separaba, la amenaza constante de la muerte los dividía. La Orden no se mantendría en pie mucho tiempo a pesar de sus arduos esfuerzos en tener esperanza en que todo mejoraría, su único propósito era proteger a Harry Potter, luego todo se resolvería. Nunca creyó que después de graduarse, al final de su lucha con las Bóvedas Malditas, tendría que refugiarse con sus amigos para sobrevivir a la persecución de los magos tenebrosos. </p><p>Se había cumplido una semana desde su estadía en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa de los Black. Era consciente de que pronto serían trasladados hasta La Madriguera, junto con su pareja Barnaby Lee, era ciertamente curioso que el amor hubiese surgido entre ellos a pesar de la guerra. Se declaró ante ella cuando fueron atacados en plena avenida, ambos eran duelistas excelentes y muy a su pesar, no fue suficiente; escaparon apareciéndose en un campo vacío, él estaba terriblemente herido en su pierna y ni siquiera esperó a que ella lo sanase para confesar sus sentimientos. Se prometieron cuidarse el uno al otro sin importar que tan grave fuera la situación, y siguieron juntos desde entonces. </p><p>Recostada en el sillón, con los brazos fuertes de su compañero abrazándola, echó un vistazo a su liviano equipaje. Tener que movilizarse era peligroso, pero quedarse en un solo tiempo era una condena de muerte; Barnaby lo sabía y por eso se negaba a perderla de vista. Todo era más complicado desde los rumores de un traidor, eso sólo aumentó la seguridad y la paranoia, todos se volvieron más agresivos.  </p><p>Extrañaba a sus amigos, la última vez que los vio fue en la boda de Bill y el hermoso festejo fue interrumpido con la noticia de Kingsley: “El Ministerio ha caído, Scrimgeour está muerto. Ya vienen.” Intentó reprimir una lágrima ante el recuerdo, todo fue tan rápido y precipitado, en un segundo bailaba con Charlie y luego...  </p><p>Estaban bien, eso era suficiente. La mayoría se dispersaron e intentaron mantener un perfil bajo, de vez en cuando los veía sin cruzar suficientes palabras. Pensaba en cómo serían sus vidas cuando la guerra acabase, ¿en dónde estaría ella?  </p><p>— Cambio de planes. — Clamó Alastor Moody al entrar cojeando a la habitación, cargaba una bolsa grande. — Iremos al número 4 de Privet Drive. </p><p>— ¿Little Whinging? — Preguntó Barnaby. — Es la casa de Potter, ¿por qué iríamos hasta allá? </p><p>— Sin preguntas, vendrán quieran o no. </p><p>Se alejó de su novio para hablar con Moody en privado, sabía perfectamente que ese hombre no podía ocultarle ningún secreto. </p><p>— ¿Qué es todo esto? Sabes que estamos siendo vigilados, ¿qué planeas? — Susurró. </p><p>— Ya saben de la protección de Harry, tenemos que trasladarlo a un lugar seguro ahora que es mayor de edad. — Explicó. </p><p>— Merecemos que nos cuentes algo así y que no sólo nos des órdenes que debamos cumplir a ciegas. </p><p>— Sabes lo que pienso de Lee... </p><p>— No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de eso, él está aquí ¿Recuerdas? Corre tanto peligro como tú y yo por haber traicionado a su familia. Merece tu confianza y protección. </p><p>Creyó que nada calmaría su enojo, ni siquiera los tiernos besos de Barnaby, hasta que llegaron a casa de los Dursley, saltó a los brazos de sus amigos en cuánto los vio. Ellos les devolvieron el cariño y las sonrisas. Finalmente estaban juntos en el mismo sitio, a pesar de las circunstancias. </p><p>Volvió a sentirse cómo una niña cuando tomaron la poción multijugos y se convirtió en Harry, hicieron bromas al respecto antes de separarse en parejas para su partida. Todo estaría bien, volarían con seguridad ¡Nadie podía saber que ese día trasladarían al chico! Se reunirían en La Madriguera, un plan simple ¿no? </p><p>-¡Wow! ¡Somos idénticos!- Comentaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo; recordó la primera vez que los conoció cuando ella estaba en sexto año. Aún convertidos en Harry le parecía un par único de hermanos. </p><p>Con algo de pudor se cambió de ropa frente a los demás, intentando ignorar la sensación intrusa entre sus piernas. Mientras se ponía su chaqueta, no pudo evitar ver las cicatrices en el rostro de Bill ¡Seguía siendo el Weasley más guapo! Sonrió discretamente pensando “¿Qué diría Charlie si le dijera eso?”, se desataría una contienda amistosa para superarse mutuamente. </p><p>Apretó con fuerza la mano de Barnaby antes de subir al Testhral, se lo veía nervioso y entendía el porqué. Anheló un futuro tranquilo a su lado, pronto todo acabaría y podrían descansar, ¿qué tal si existía la posibilidad de casarse? Él siempre lo comentaba muy por encima, no le daba seguridad sobre si tenía que tomárselo en serio, hasta entonces le concedió el don de la duda, pronto averiguaría si era lo suficientemente valiente para pedírselo. </p><p>Nada salió de acuerdo al plan, todo se volvió un caos. El cielo se volvió un intercambio de rayos verdes, maldiciones y gritos; perdió de vista a sus amigos entre el revuelo, intentó unirse a la batalla y eso no estaba en los planes de Barnaby. La alejó de la pelea, siguiendo su camino hasta La Mariguera, el lugar seguro. </p><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Se quejó. — ¡Tenemos que pelear! </p><p>—¡Tengo que mantenerte a salvo! </p><p>Atravesó la barrera de protección de los Weasley, y ella se bajó enojada del caballo alado conocido como Testhral. Caminó dando pasos fuertes hacia la casa, se detuvo cuando no sintió los pasos de su compañero detrás de ella; él estaba quieto, lo que la sacó de sus casillas. </p><p>—¡Nuestros amigos están allá! No podemos simplemente abandonarlos. </p><p>— No puedes seguir poniéndote en peligro, nuestra misión era llegar aquí y lo hemos cumplido. </p><p>— Nuestra misión es proteger a Harry. — Espetó; abrió sus ojos impresionada cuando lo vio subir al caballo. — ¿Es una broma, Lee? ¿Irás a pelear y me dejarás aquí? </p><p>— Quédate con los Weasley, ellos te mantendrán a salvo. Volveré. — A pesar de la seguridad en su voz, ella gritó para impedirlo, creyó que sus insultos y maldiciones serían suficiente para amenazarlo.  </p><p>A pesar de los cuidados amorosos de Molly, en esa sala de estar pasó las peores horas de su vida. Tardaban tanto en llegar, tuvo que encerrarse en el baño para vomitar varias veces, cargaba con ese maldito malestar hace semanas... Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando llegó la primera persona, luego la segunda, todos heridas que fueron tratadas de inmediato. Los siguientes en llegar fueron George Weasley y Remus Lupin. Molly se encargó de la herida de George, que se recuperó, pero su oreja no podía curarse debido a que la herida fue causada por Magia oscura. Entonces llegaron Hermione Granger y Kingsley Shacklebolt, ambos sin heridas, seguidos por Arthur y Fred Weasley, ambos preocupados por George. </p><p>No lograba quedarse quieta, sanar a sus amigos no era la mejor distracción. Barnaby no llegaba, Bill y Fleur tampoco; su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus manos no dejaban de temblar, se volvió una sanadora inútil por lo que le pidieron que se quedase en la cocina en compañía de Ginny. Era unida a ella, lamentablemente no era suficiente cuando su corazón gritaba al cielo que él estuviera bien. </p><p>Afuera se escuchó un estruendo, corrió hacia el jardín encontrándose con su enamorado herido y cojeando, se sujetaba la zona de las costillas con una mano y empuñaba su varita con la otra. Sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzó a sus brazos, llamó a los demás para informar que tenían otro herido; Tonks reparó las costillas rotas de Lee, su brazo y pierna, estaba peor de lo que creía. No se separó de su lado, decidieron darles privacidad al llevarlo a el cuarto vacío de Percy; tuvo que demostrar su fortaleza para que él no se preocupara, verlo tan maltrecho le rompía el corazón. Dejó un beso en su frente y bajó hacia el grupo. </p><p>Bill Weasley entró junto con su novia, su rostro cargaba una expresión sombría. </p><p>— Ojo Loco está muerto. </p><p>El grupo comenzó a discutir sobre la supuesta lealtad de los miembros de la Orden, ¿era el mejor momento para dividirse? Claro que se sentía herida y traicionada por la muerte de su amigo, desde que lo conoció en su quinto año en Hogwarts se había unido bastante a él. Fue quien la ayudó en la búsqueda de su última bóveda maldita, estuvo allí para derrotar a Patricia Rakepick. </p><p>— ¡Paren! ¿En serio van a pelear ahora? Trajimos a Harry, cumplimos nuestra misión. — Se interpuso entre Lupin y Kingsley, ambos estaban por lanzarse maldiciones. — Ocúpense en proteger a nuestros heridos. </p><p>— Tú no te preocupas porque si perdemos esta guerra, Barnaby te protegerá llevándote con su familia. — Los ojos de todos se enfocaron en Fred, en sus manos todavía cargaba la sangre de su hermano gemelo. </p><p>— Fred, cállate. — Ordenó Bill. </p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¡Todos aquí desconfían en él! ¿Creen que no los vi dudar al sanar sus heridas? Piensan que sigue involucrado con su familia, que es el espía que ha pasado información. </p><p>— ¿Es una maldita broma? — La ira invadió su cuerpo, estaba harta de que todos lo tratasen como a una amenaza cuando desde el primer día se dedicó a ayudarlos en todos los aspectos posibles. — Mi novio no es un espía, es el mismo mago que les cuidó el trasero a todos ustedes y que ha luchado por esta orden tanto como yo. Si no confían en él, entonces tampoco confíen en mí. </p><p>Volvió a la habitación, Barnaby intentaba levantarse de la cama, llegó justo a tiempo para obligarlo a acostarse y tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse. Acarició su rostro, verificó que sus vendajes estuviesen bien sujetos a su cuerpo, la mano de su novio la detuvo, todavía usaba sus anillos de plata. Recordó que la última vez que no tuvo esos accesorios fue en el baile celestial, ¿acaso eran un regalo de su familia? Se veían lo suficientemente elegantes y caros como para serlo. </p><p>— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó con voz suave. </p><p>— Quería asegurar que fueras real. — Murmuró con voz cansada. — No me arrepiento de haberte dejado aquí, afuera fue una locura. </p><p>— Deberías estar arrepentido, estamos juntos en esto. No puedes ser tan impulsivo, lanzarte así... </p><p>— ¿Me perdonarás si te doy un beso? — Se le escapó una sonrisa ante la pregunta, ese chico no cambió nada desde el colegio. Un día se graduó, creyendo que no lo volvería a ver, y +el aparece años después dispuesto a luchar por su amor. </p><p>— Tendrás que averiguarlo. — Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo y él agarró su cintura con su brazo bueno. Tuvo que separarse de sus labios para soltar una carcajada, siempre hacía eso cuando buscaba intimar con ella. — ¿En serio, Barnaby? </p><p>— Dame unas horas para recuperarme y te daré lo que tanto te gusta. — Contestó mientras le guiñaba el ojo. </p><p>Se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos, la noche fue dura para todos, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando él estuviera a su lado. </p><p>— ¡Abajo! — Abandonó sus recuerdos en La Madriguera ante la orden de su acompañante, debía concentrarse en no ser asesinada. Su varita lanzaba todos los hechizos de ataque que su mente acelerada le permitía; Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban allí para matar a sangre fría a quien se interponga en su camino. Barnaby estuvo con ella cada segundo, lograron sacar a los estudiantes menores de edad que no podían defenderse y derribaron a unos cuantos mortifagos.  </p><p>Se preguntó cómo estarían los demás, todos sus antiguos compañeros de clases estaban batallando o cumpliendo su rol de sanador; todavía recordaba con una sonrisa como Jae Kim apareció de repente para salvarla, formaron un grupo junto con los demás como en los viejos tiempos y atacaron a los magos tenebrosos. </p><p>Rogaba mentalmente a Merlín por la seguridad de sus amigos, especialmente Tonks ¡Estaba esperando un hijo de Lupin! La rebelde Nymphadora se enamoró del mismo hombre lobo amigo de Chiara, pensar que de joven se resistía tanto al amor. </p><p>Una explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió su cuerpo volar con rapidez hacia un corredor, sólo que no parecía que la onda expansiva del estallido fuese la causante. Se levantó con cierta dificultad, era complicado enfocar su vista cuando el humo no se deshacía; avanzó a tientas mientras buscaba su varita y su cabeza chocó contra algo ¿Un muro? Parecía... Cristal. </p><p>Se rompería fácil en cuanto encontrara su varita, el problema es que no aparecía por ningún lado y Barnaby tampoco estaba allí. Tosió un par de veces ante el polvo que caía del techo, de a poco su vista volvía a ajustarse. </p><p>— ¿Barnaby, estás ahí? No logro encontrar mi varita... </p><p>Apoyó sus manos en el cristal, y sonrió aliviada al ver su figura aparecer. </p><p>— Yo la tengo. — Elevó su mano para mostrar la varita, al menos no estaba rota. </p><p>— Perfecto, ¿Crees que puedas romper el cristal? Seguramente no aguantará un gran impacto. </p><p> — No puedo sacarte de ahí. </p><p>— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó preocupada, temía que su trampa fuera más mortal de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se sintió desprotegida, ¿y si un mago tenebroso llegaba en ese instante? No tardaría mucho en reducirla. </p><p>— Porque tengo que matar a La Orden. </p><p>Creyó escuchar mal, ¿matar? ¿a La Orden del Fénix? Imposible, seguramente la explosión provocó una contusión muy grave en su cabeza, estaba escuchando tonterías o su novio estaba balbuceando incoherencias. Lo conocía bien, jamás lastimaría ni a la hormiga más pequeña. </p><p>Barnaby Lee extendió su brazo, sintió su garganta secarse, frente a sus ojos estaba la marca tenebrosa. Era real, marcada como un tatuaje en su piel y con aquella aura malévola que la caracterizaba; su corazón se aceleró, necesitaba creer que era una mentira. El hombre que amó todo este tiempo sigue siendo el dulce Barny, con sus criaturas mágicas y tonteras, el muchacho que desapareció después de graduarse y volvió a aparecer para luchar a su lado. No quería llorar, no sabiendo cuantas veces estuvo defendiéndolo de la constante desconfianza que todos le tenían por su familia; recordó las palabras de Moody el día que hicieron la misión de los siete Harrys, el mismo día que Barnaby la dejó en casa de los Weasley y volvió para pelear. </p><p>— Tú mataste a Moody. — No era una pregunta, era la afirmación. La confirmación desgarradora de una verdad aplastante que recaía sobre sus hombros, la apreciación de como toda su vida fue una mentira que se tragó sin cuestionar. </p><p>— Tenía que hacerlo. — Esa expresión arrepentida, todavía parecía aquel hombre del que se enamoró. Arremetió contra el cristal, intentando romperlo con sus puños y piernas. </p><p>— ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Eres un traidor! Esas personas son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia... — No logró contener las lágrimas, ¿acaso todo el amor que sintió por ella fue una mentira? ¿Fue él quien dio aviso a Voldemort cuando fueron a buscar a Harry? — ¿Por qué tuviste que usarme a mí? ¡Te odio! </p><p>— No te usé, ¿me escuchas? — Apoyó su mano contra el vidrio, ignorando el arrebato de ira de su prisionera. — Te amo, por eso te estoy encerrando aquí. Estarás a salvo hasta que esto termine, luego podrás escapar.  </p><p>— No me quedaré aquí mientras tú asesinas a nuestros amigos, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces te defendí? Confíe en ti. </p><p>— Es mi deber, tengo un mandato familiar que cumplir y no los voy a decepcionar ahora. — Se estaba marchando, realmente la dejaría allí. No era una broma cruel, el amor de su vida era un asesino y un maldito traidor. </p><p>— ¡Barnaby, no! Estoy embarazada. — Fue suficiente para que se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos, buscando un rastro de mentira. </p><p>— ¿Qué? </p><p>— Es cierto, lo averigüé al mismo tiempo que Tonks. Si la matas a ella, me estás matando a mí y a tu futuro hijo. — Dijo con voz suplicante. — No me abandones ahora, podemos huir y ser una familia muy lejos de esta maldita guerra. </p><p>— Lo siento, sabes que no puedo. — Tiró su varita en el suelo, probablemente para que pudiese tomarla cuando pudiera escapar. Se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás, no le importaron sus gritos. </p><p>— ¡No lo hagas! Si lo haces nunca te voy a perdonar, ¿Me escuchas, maldita sea? ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar! — Soltó un grito de ira y angustia; sus puños eran inútiles, pero no le importaba seguir usándolos. — Barnaby vuelve aquí, por favor...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un parto solitario.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finalmente! Esto de torturar personajes es divertido.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dio un grito de dolor mientras se aferraba más a las sábanas, jadeaba ante el esfuerzo que le provocaba soportar las contracciones. En la habitación, las mujeres que conocía corrían de un lado a otro en busca de agua, mantas limpias y pociones; Chiara Lobosca se inclinó sobre ella para limpiar el sudor de su frente, aprovechó su cercanía para tomar su brazo. </p><p>—¿Dónde está Tonks? — Preguntó con dificultad. — Tiene que acompañarme, dile que venga aquí. </p><p>Su amiga la vio algo confundida, luego su rostro demostró profunda pena. Lloró con fuerza, no por el dolor, sino por los recuerdos de la guerra que volvían a su mente; Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Alastor, Talbott y otros más fueron víctimas de Barnaby Lee cuando se reveló contra ellos. El nudo en su garganta le impidió respirar con normalidad, jamás lo volvió a ver desde la caída de Voldemort ¿De qué sirvió su traición? ¿Dormiría tranquilo después de matar a sangre fría? Seguramente estaba escondido con los miembros intocables de su familia, feliz por no pasar una estadía en Azkaban a pesar de sus incontables crímenes. </p><p>Se retorció de dolor, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes; cuando su fuente se rompió, se desató una movilización por ayudar en su trabajo de parto. El señor Weasley subía de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no necesitaran nada más, también le ofrecía palabras de consuelo que fingía aceptar con gusto. Aún con ese bebé en camino estaba sola, le recordaba la traición de su ex pareja, la sangre de sus amigos estaba en sus manos por haber confiado en él. </p><p>—Cariño, mírame. — Penny tomó su rostro entre sus manos, buscando su mirada. —Tienes que pujar, ¿de acuerdo? Llegó la hora. </p><p>Cada grito era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, no quería estar allí, no podía seguir cargando con tanto dolor. Estaba harta de que todos la mirasen con lástima, que se callaran cuando entraba a una habitación ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre estar embarazada y sola? ¿Se imaginaban la cantidad de lágrimas que soltaba cada día y noche? Perdió tantos amigos, no era justo. Incontables veces deseó haber muerto aquel día, e incluso fantaseaba con quitarse la vida los días posteriores al abandono de su novio. </p><p>Una pequeña parte de ella quiso que la pérdida de sangre la matara, que su hemorragia fuera lo suficientemente incontrolable para que la vida abandone su cuerpo. Sintió que, finalmente, algo era expulsado de entre sus piernas; su mente estaba hundida en el dolor hasta que escuchó algo. </p><p>Un llanto. </p><p>Su mente viajó hacia un recuerdo no muy lejano, tenía tres meses de embarazo en aquel entonces. Estaba siendo interrogada por Aurores debido a su relación con Barnaby, era un secreto para los demás magos del mundo mágico que estaban buscando a todo mago sospechoso para sonsacarle la verdad. Estuvo unas semanas encerrada en una pequeña celda y sin varita, no le temía a ninguna represalia puesto que confiaba en su propia inocencia. Esa noche era especialmente fría, encontró consuelo cantándole al pequeño mago que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre, aunque no se había preocupado en saber su sexo o pensar siquiera un nombre. </p><p>“— Ay, linda amiga que no vuelvo a verte  </p><p>cuerpo garrido que me lleva la muerte  </p><p>Me hiela la sangre  </p><p>viento de vejez,  </p><p>me arranca los cabellos,  </p><p>me seca la piel,  </p><p>los ojos se me nublan,  </p><p>ni lloran ni ven.” </p><p>Esa noche no se sintió tan sola, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no encariñarse fue su único consuelo mientras esperaba ser liberada. No se sentía mal, volvió a sentirse completa como hace mucho tiempo no lo le ocurría. </p><p>Esa sensación volvió cuando su pequeña creación fue puesta en sus brazos, se le escapó una leve risa entre tantas lágrimas, era un varón. La canción volvió a retumbar en su mente, cuando era una niña Jacob solía cantarla cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, siempre acompañado de libros e investigaciones. Aquel bebé volvía a acompañarla como en la noche del interrogatorio, era tan diminuto y bello, tan pesado al mismo tiempo. </p><p>Dejó que se lo quitaran unos minutos para limpiarlo y vestirlo, sus manos se sentían tan vacías, deseaba sostenerlo todo el tiempo si fuera posible. Era claro que su humor cambió drásticamente ante la llegada de su hijo, volvió a sujetarlo contra su pecho cuando se le fue entregado nuevamente, esta vez se tomó todo el tiempo posible para analizar cada centímetro de su rostro rosáceo. Su nariz era tan pequeña, parecía que tendría el cabello oscuro y eso era un alivio, lamentablemente se negaba a abrir sus ojos puesto que comenzó a dormirse en tan solo unos minutos. </p><p>—Es un encanto. — Dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos. — Será un niño guapo y bien portado. </p><p>Ginny y Penny se inclinaron sobre ella para apreciar mejor al recién nacido. </p><p>—¿Cómo lo llamarás? — Preguntó Chiara. </p><p>Soltó una risa inocente y cansada. </p><p>—No tengo la menor idea. </p><p>—Bajaré para traer a los demás, estoy segura de que todos querrán verte. — Dijo Molly; sus otras amigas se retiraron para limpiar los elementos ensangrentados, se quedó sola con su hijo y respiró en paz. </p><p>Podría darle una buena vida en cuanto tuviera las fuerzas suficientes, aceptaría la propuesta de trabajo de Bill y ganaría dinero suficiente para alquilar un departamento. Visitaría a los Weasley seguido para que vean a su hijo, todos sus amigos podrían ir a su nuevo hogar si así lo quisieran; estaba feliz, sería duro pero valdría la pena. Escuchó un estruendo en el piso de abajo, ¿George y Ron volvieron a traer otro de sus productos? La última vez una bomba de pintura explotó en plena sala de estar, Molly les prohibió irse a sus casas hasta que limpiaran el desastre. Quería levantarse ella misma, era una pena que el trabajo de parto la hubiese dejado tan debilitada; parecía una princesa esperando ser rescata, tumbada entre tantas almohadas y con tan poco poder físico. </p><p>Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban, ¿acaso era Jae Kim? Estaba obsesionado con que el niño llevase su nombre incluso antes de saber su sexo, “Jae es un nombre tan unisex” decía todo el tiempo. Anteriormente no le interesaba, le daba igual cómo se llamaría, para la mala suerte de su amigo contrabandista todo había cambiado. Ahora era su deber proteger y crearle una identidad especial, escuchó la puerta abrirse y las palabras se quedaron en su boca, frente a sus ojos no estaba Jae, ni ningún amigo conocido. </p><p>—¿Barnaby? — El nombrado lanzó un potente hechizo a la puerta, los gritos de sus amigos se hicieron más potentes y escuchaba como sus encantamientos rebotaban contra la puerta. </p><p>—¡Si no sales de ahí te vas a arrepentir! — Amenazó Charlie.  </p><p>Usó una de sus manos para apuntarle con la varita mientras se aferraba desesperada a su bebé. Él estaba cambiado, sus vestimentas eran elegantes y oscuras, su expresión era más dura. El recuerdo al que se aferraba por las noches ya no existía. </p><p>—¿Ese es mi hijo? — Preguntó. </p><p>—Mi hijo no tiene padre. — Escupió con odio. Abrió su boca para pronunciar un hechizo, pero su contrincante fue más rápido. </p><p>—Imperius. — Cuando despertó del trance, sus manos estaban vacías. Él tenía su varita y a su hijo, estaba tan cansada que no se molestó en mostrarse vulnerable; explotó en llanto, abrazándose a sí misma mientras escuchaba a sus amigos insistir en que pronto entrarían para salvarla. — No hay necesidad de llorar, todo va a mejorar para nosotros. </p><p>Su voz suave le asqueaba, recordó que con esa misma voz le declaraba amor eterno en épocas anteriores. </p><p>—Estarán seguros conmigo, serán felices en el hogar que he preparado para ustedes. — Siguió diciendo. — Podremos olvidar todo lo que ocurrió. </p><p>—Ni yo ni mi hijo iremos contigo. </p><p>—Eso no lo decidirás tú. — Apuntó su varita hacia ella, inútilmente intentó mover su cuerpo para huir. — El encantamiento Obliviate lo arreglará todo. </p><p>—No, mátame. — Suplicó sin dejar de llorar. — No me hagas esto, sólo mátame. No me obligues a amarte... </p><p>—No te estoy obligando, el amor que alguna vez sentiste por mí sigue dentro de ti. Volverás a ser feliz conmigo una vez que haya modificado tus recuerdos, luego nos haré aparecer en nuestro hogar para comenzar a ser una familia. — Ella desvió la mirada, se distrajo un segundo en sus ojos y luego fue consciente de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. </p><p>—¿Aparecernos? Inténtalo, en mi estado terminarás por firmar mi sentencia de muerte. </p><p>—Nada de eso sucederá. — Se acercó más a ella, entendió que le quedaba poco tiempo para despedirse de la vida que conocía. </p><p>—Todo será falso, Barnaby. Algún día me encontrarán y me devolverán la memoria. </p><p>—Ruega que eso no suceda. — Amenazó fríamente. Echó una mirada a su hijo, por primera vez abrió los ojos para ver a su padre. El mortifago le ofreció una sonrisa paternal. — Sus ojos son verdes como los míos... Saluda a Tom. </p><p>—¿Tom? — Preguntó con voz temblante. </p><p>—Imagino que entenderás mis motivos para elegir ese nombre. — Una pulsación de odio atacó en su pecho, quería levantarse y golpearlo, pero ya era tarde. — Obliviate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>